fortheloveofkiwifandomcom-20200214-history
Jinx and Kid Flash
This page has to do with the pairing of Kid Flash and Jinx as it applies to my Teen Titans fanfiction, One Thousand Titans. Coupling Jinx was handed over to the Titan marriage program as a way to fill the numbers in the face of low volunteer numbers. She had no choice in the matter though she stated on the way to Metropolis with Raven that she would have volunteered to gain her freedom. Before being shipped off to be married, Jinx had been awaiting sentencing on a high profile theft she had committed. She sees her eventual marriage as no more than a means to her freedom and she is not curious at all about her future husband. She is paired off with Kid Flash because of their age matching; the two share the exact same birthday. Kid had initially been paired with Artemis Crock, but she found herself unable to follow through with the arrangement and quit the program before they were married. Jinx has no immediate plans of conceiving with Kid Flash and so ignores him for the first few days of their relationship, not at all impressed with his super speed or the home he has crafted for them inside the camp in Jump City. In comparison, Kid is very interested in Jinx, often asking about her pink hair and life before their meeting. Jinx finds this behavior very annoying in the beginning. Marriage The two teens are married in a large group ceremony along with the others in their camp. Kid takes the time afterward to introduce Jinx to his mentor and uncle, The Flash who is accompanied by his own new bride, Iris West. Jinx spends the evening being sullen and throwing out any present Kid sees fit to bring her. The two start their marriage as tense roommates, often picking on each other and playing pranks. Kid enjoys being obnoxious to Jinx, but never forgets to provide for her as a husband, making sure she is fed and well treated at all times. Jinx eventually grows to appreciate his reliable nature, stating she finally feels she has found someone worthy to be called her partner in crime. The two take to each other romantically after a time and become the model Aquaman and Mera use to point out a thriving couple, much to Jinx's dismay. They are quite happy together. Jinx's Powers After several months in the camp, Jinx and several of the brides are kidnapped during a day at the beach. They are held captive by a group of villains who torment and in some cases torture them for no apparent reason. During this event Terra as well as Raven are revealed to be super humans. Terra is killed during their captivity, the other women not being rescued until the next day. Kid is not in the team that comes to rescue them, having been sent with another unit to check other areas. Jinx admits to Raven on the trek back to camp that she too has powers. She had known of them her entire life and used them to commit crimes until being arrested. She is afraid to confide in Kid Flash about them, but Raven convinces her it is the right thing to do. The young couple is happily reunited and Jinx admits her abilities to Kid Flash as well as everyone else, stating she is only sorry to have been too afraid to use them to save Terra. One Year As their mandatory one year in the camp comes to an end, Jinx is more open about her magic, explaining how she had been born with the gift of witch craft but never had anyone in her life to train her. Kid Flash makes her promise to only use her powers for good after finding out about them, worried about her returning to a life of crime once she is allowed to leave the camp. Jinx agrees to this, claiming loyalty to the Titans in the face of government prosecution. When plans to drive out the titans are revealed, Jinx and Kid Flash are one of the many couples that stay behind in order to fight for their rights. Several other super humans and their spouses flee back to their home worlds, but Jinx and Kid Flash have no true place of origin and so reason that earth is the home they must fight for. Metropolis In Metropolis the titans are not greeted warmly, instead being faced with large military opposition and villains working for the government. The ensuing battle is headed mostly by the Justice League, but the newly formed Teen Titans also lend a hand. Many are harmed and even killed in this fight including Sarah Simms and Artemis Crock. Only after defeating the villains and taking the world leaders captive are the heroes able to get proof of their ensured safety, though at this point they realize perhaps earth is not the place for them to seek it. A treaty is drawn up giving super humans protection from attack if they agree to no interfere with human life unless called upon. Epilogue Kid Flash and Jinx leave Jump City to live in Keystone City with fellow Titans. It is revealed they eventually have twin daughters. Aurora who is born with her father's red hair and her mother's magic, and Aurelia who is the opposite with her mother's pink hair and her father's super speed.